Catastrophic Tidal Waves
by vitaliusdeos
Summary: A remake of another story, Sira, lifes sarcastic source, travels throughout the pokemon world. However her story starts when a very "annoying" other falls from the digital world to the pokemon world. Grandracmon/alphamonxoc
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon © Game Freak

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Out in the middle of the ocean, waves lashed violently against a boat. "'eave men, 'eave! We' must tame this beast!" The Capitan bellowed as his mates used the last of their strength to contain the monster.<p>

With a giant roar from its mouth, it flailed, trying with every ounce of its own strength to escape the chains clutches. With no avail, and too exhausted to fight back, it collapsed back into the water, spitting out any remaining water from the blowhole.

"Good, the lass has decided t' give up." Captain grinned with greed as he walked down the whales back holding a strange contraption.

Feeling the cold metal hit its forehead, its eyes widened before everything went black. _"__Riona__…"_

…

We stood at the battle field; awaiting to see which one of our pokemon would win, my Aron or her Camerupt. Combusken, not exactly elated to see that I put him on the side, stood there grudgingly as he watched my tiny little Aron fight against a creature 2-3 times her size. As Camerupt began to build up some form of fire move, Aron began creating an earthquake that we trained for some time for her to learn.

Lifting up her two tiny legs, she touched the ground with a great thud as everyone but her tried to remain on their feet. Unfortunately, Combusken was affected by the attack, he didn't faint but I could tell he might kick Aron. After this long drawn out battle, Camerupt fell to the ground, to weak to fight back.

"Well…' She said, probably quite surprised that something so small could make so much damage. "That was a rather interesting battle, I've never seen such a tiny little Aron create so much damage, even the walls are cracked." She was right, cracks carved into the walls, probably over half of it as well.

"Sorry about that…" I replied, however, she simply shrugged, a sheepish smile replaced by surprise. "Don't worry about it, we've installed a frame that can sustain 8. Earthquakes, your Aron probably made about a 6-7 so there's nothing really to worry about."

It had been two weeks since that battle. "Alright one more try Combusken, and this time, aim for the head." Responding to my command with a nod, Combusken charged towards Kirlia, readying his claws for a nice slashing. Slashing Kirlia across the face, he stood there triumphantly, knowing he had already won the battle.

"Combusken! calm down, this isn't a competition…"

He screeched in complaint, telling me that he wasn't exactly happy I ruined his fun.

I sighed, slightly exasperated that he was such a troublesome pokemon to have, especially because his fighting obsession would eventually disappear, at least I hope it does. "You know you should listen to her… I highly doubt that you would want to piss of your tamer, who I might want to remind you, gives you baths."

Ah Dorumon you always pull through for me. He looked up to me, probably expecting me to continue with the threat. "Yes Combusken, I said you could train but any further and you'll get a bath."

Flinching, he lowered his clawed wing. _"__Yes __ma__'__am.__"_ He squwaked.

"Good, now it's time for lunch, I would hate for the others to get grouchy."

"Plus we should begin to think about traveling back to the Hoenn region, you've just defeated the fourth gym leader, so we should continue on with the fifth." I sighed, knowing already that I needed to continue, but I started to feel as if I was giving up hope… especially because walking with just pokemon eventually becomes uneventful and boring.

"Alright, lunch and then we fly back, how about that?" Stating a negotiation he just could never resist. "Alright, lunch, and then we get back on the road."

But as we traveled back to the house, the ground began to shake. We weren't actually that far from the cliff on this island either.

"An earthquake? Father said that there weren't any hotspots near here… unless…" We looked at the volcano, generally a Magmar inside could become angered, but this didn't feel normal... After it stopped, we looked around.

Nothing was too severely damaged, although I couldn't be too sure. Walking around part of the island, I didn't find anything too damaged, although this was bad, if this earthquake subducts, we could get a nasty Tsunami… Not long after the previous event, the earthquake came back, but this time water spouted upward, light shining within.

Hearing a high pitched scream, waves flew from a cliff on the side of an island, and… oh horse feathers…

"Ow.. ow… ouch…" Standing back onto my feet I felt something role off. Another scream followed, this time Dorumon shot out an explosive metal to hit the unidentifiable object and it almost fell off of the cliff.

"What the hell was that?"

"A Renamon?" Dorumon stated, seeing the Renamon rub her stomach. "A tam-"

I was cut off, "You are…."

"Long time, no see... Sira?"

Oh sweet mother of mercy…

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe my eyes, that little… brat was here? "What are you doing here…. Lily Ann was it?"

"Lily, and here I was looking for you the entire time."

"Excuse me?" She was looking for me? Why? Did I do something to give her such enthusiasm? I may just not want to find out the answer to that.

"Well actually I thought you were still home, but this place seems rather strange; is this an island?"

Very observant. "Yes, this is the Fetchielding Island, or in other words my home."

"You're home; I thought you lived in a village?"

Face palming, I sighed, "Enough questions, what I want to know is how you even got here?"

She spaced out with a rather dreamy look on her face, "Do you know how beautiful a combination of Baking powder and vinegar makes?" My question is sated.

"No." I replied tersely before getting back to what I originally intended on doing.

"Hey wait, where are you going?"

"To feed my pokemon… what else, I have to get back on the road, it's nice to see you in one peace so if you excuse me."

"And here I came all this way just to see you!"

I didn't want to see you, "Mhm…. And I should care that you risked your butt getting burned to ash because why?"

Folding her arms, I could see her frown in my peripheral vision, "You seemed different from all of those years back, and why are you so harsh towards me?"

"I never changed; you just were dim witted back then, unless you haven't changed, and then you're still dim witted." Half not being bothered to look, half just not giving a care, I put out food for my pokemon.

"So what are pokemon anyway?"

"Similar to Digimon but weaker."

That Renamon appeared again, storming through the doors, "Hey purple midget, how dare you pull such a move on me!"

"What's with the Renamon?" I asked, "A tracker for "her"?"

"No," She responded, probably slightly offended, "Renamon's my friend and partner."

"I see," I replied, "I'm rather surprised that you got one."

Ignoring what Renamon said, Dorumon jumped onto a chair and started to dig into his food. "Why you…" She growled, clearly unlike most Renamon's this one had a very special temper.

"I didn't want to get squished by your huge body."

"Calm down, I don't want Combusken riled up again, I finally got him to calm down." Combusken held out his emptied bowl, as if to ask for more, to which I denied him, "You've already had 3 servings in the last 5 minutes, give the others a turn."

It was like taking care of a male teenager, honestly, although he would try to give the little puppy dog eyes to see if I would fall for it, but that same boy teenager still popped into my head.

"Combusken seems too cool for a chicken." Glaring at her, Combusken chirped in a series of curses. "Renamon… please."

"Why? It's just a big, fluffy chicken." Twitching, Combusken taunted by moving his first and middle finger. This could only end in bloodshed. "Combusken sit… heel …uh… bath!"

Lowering his arm and his head, he flared up his hands. Charging towards her, he charged out of the room, and light flared outside. I stood there, with a blank look on my face, trying to hide whatever emotion I'm afraid to unleash. "Sorry, Combusken is a violent teenager to say the least…"

She shrugged, "Eh, Renamon picks fights as well."

Standing there as we watched the two of them brawl it out, she was the first to break the silence, "Should we stop them?"

I simply shrugged, "Eh, let 'em brawl it out, it's not like stopping them will make the situation worse." So we did, we let them brawl it out.

After a couple of moments, Combusken was sitting on Renamon's back, smiling to himself triumphantly. "Alright you've had your fun, now calm down alright?"

He grumbled in annoyance.

"Sira!" Looking around, I heard Michael call me. Heading outside I replied, "Yes?"

"Oh! There you are, I was looking everywhere for you."

"You could've just called, I would've told you where I was." A squeak, or at least I think it was a squeak came from behind me.

"Oh…. M-M-Mama…."

I looked to see Lily very pale faced, "This is Michael, the owner of a very good pokemon day care center, and of this island."

"O-oh, nice to meet you?"

He smiled, "Are you here for any daycare or…"

She shook her head, walking over to me.

I smiled, "Don't worry, he won't bite, maybe chat your ear off with some incredibly interesting facts, but he definitely won't bite."

Blinking innocently, Michael looked to me and then her, "Are you alright little one?"

She nodded, five seconds in and she was already shaking in her boots, what will she do up against creepy stalking trainers that appear from trees… or… I sighed, "Yes, she just has major shy issues, it appears they've gotten worse over the years."

He pondered, "Then would you like to have some tea? Or maybe milk perhaps?"

She shook her head, "No thanks, but thanks for the offer."

"So what did you need?"

Looking at me questioningly, he tilted his head, "You looked everywhere for me?"

"Oh yes, you left your phone in the kitchen, I thought it was best to catch you before you carried back to the hoenn region."

Oh yes, my phone. "Oh that wouldn't have been goo-I mean…" He began making a mix of dog and fox noises. I held back a small snicker, Dorumon absolutely hated acting like a pokemon, especially because they had odd habits about making chirps, barks, roars, etcetera.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

After Michael left, I looked to lily, "Don't ever ask me to help you again…"

"I never asked."

I sighed, If dad found out that she just came out of here from a tidal wave, more questions would've stirred. Clicking 5 buttons on my belt, 5 red lights traveled back into the pokeballs. "What was that?"

"It's called; calling, I'm about to head out."

"So where are we going?"

Did I just hear her correctly, "We? What do you mean by "we"?"

She frowned, "Well I thought me and Renamon were coming along with you?"

"Renamon and I?"

"Whatever, anyway you know this place, and I don't."

"So your point being?"

"I thought you would allow me to come along?"

Grabbing her cheek, I began to yank on it, "First of all, there is no we, and second of all you are a pain in the-***BOOM!***Lightning clashed overhead. "….Fine, but there are some rules."

Taking a quick breath I continued, "No messes, no complaining, no unnecessary challenging, no embarrassing stories, clinginess, and so that you don't set poor Groudon's ass on fire, no touching, got it?"

"Who's Groudon?"

"A simple yes or no!"

"Fine… I'll abide by all your rules…." Patting her head, I straightened up, quickly patting off my jacket and my jeans.

Standing by the docks, Lily asked, "So how far is this place?"

"About a day away, we must take one boat back to mainland, and then another to the hoenn region, then a quick train ride to my next destination."

She made an "Ah I get it" face before nodding, "That's a lot of traveling."

"We can't all squat in the lap of luxury." She twitched before looking ahead.

Combusken was standing beside me, probably very agitated to get on the road again. I on the other hand… well, would rather go home and stay home, but now I've become a baby sitter.

The boat ride back to mainland was calm as usual, however the train was another matter. "I'm boar~" I slapped a hand over her mouth, "Say that one more time, I dare you?"

She quieted down, "Wise decision."

It was going to take us about a days worth of traveling on the train to get there, so I decided to call for a private room. I handed them the money, and we continued to the back area of the train.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked me, probably confused about the sudden change in action.

"We're going to a private sleeping quarters, our train ride is going to take some time because we're on the other side of the continent from the Hoenn region. Heading towards the back, I bumped into someone.

My eyes widened when I saw them, or at least they looked familiar. "I apologize." They said, "I'll be more careful next time."

Passing us, they left the quarters. "Sira?"

Staring at the door, I neglected to answer. "Sira! Hello is anyone home?"

I grabbed her wrist, "What is it?"

"You look pale…"

Blinking, I went back to my normal self , "I'm tired, c'mon." Heading into the bedroom thing, I took of my shoes, and collapsed onto the bed.

"So what are we going to do in here?" Sighing I pointed toward my shoulder bag, "Inside you'll find a silver machine, you can play as long as you don-"Found it, and I've started a new game."

I twitched, before gently sticking my face into the pillow. "Are you alright?"

"Listen to me before you go and do something stupid… you idiot."

Taking a breath, I continued, "I was going to tell you not to start a new game…"

She looked down at it, "Oh… sorry…"

idiot… I rolled my eyes, "Just don't do that with some of the games I have alright, or else I might have to become the devil, understood?"

"Perfectly!" she squeaked.

Wait, "Which game are you playing?"

She looked at it, "Well there's some male characters and…"

Snatching the hand held game, I took out the game and put in a new one, "Okay, play this one alright?" Putting the small chip into my pocket I went back to my rest position.

Hearing a small okay, I sighed before edging off to sleep.

….

"Stop, hoenn region. Next stop Hoenn region." Opening my eyes, I sat up, not without head butting with Combusken who Apparently was trying to wake me up.

"What is it?" He chirped, pointing at Lily, who was looking out the window. "Wow this transportation is so much more different then the carriage I was forced to sit in, a lot more cozy as well."

I shook my head, "Of course it is, this isn't the medieval times." Putting the stuff Lily had gone through, I glared at her, "Next time you do this I'm not going to be so forgiving, got it?"

She nodded, "What will you do."

Grabbing her cheek, I pulled her down to her knees. "You will clean up this mess next time." As I placed the hand held back into the bag, the train stopped.

"Arrival to Hoenn Region, arrival to the Hoenn Region."

Slinging on my shoulderbag, and slipping on my slip on's, I grabbed idiot, and trailed our butts out of the train before she or that Renamon could complain.

Dorumon and Combusken followed close behind, Combusken being the one to actually drag Renamon by her tail out of the train… or at least at first. Then, when he let her go, she tackled him.

"Guys!" I yelled at them. Stopping in their tracks, they looked at me, which was a rather interesting sight because of the fact that Combusken was actually on his back with one of Renamon's claws pulling on his cheek, and he was in the process of cutting her arm with his foot claw. "Stop messing around, we need to get to the next badge in Petalburg city."

I spotted Lily looking around as soon as we left the train station, "Where are we anyway?"

"Mauville town, pretty place isn't it."

"I'm just glad to get out of that train." She muttered, stretching.

"Yeah, it can be pretty tiresome, but that's what happens when you live across the land from probably one of the best daycare places."

"Why do you go there anyway?"

Shaking my head, I chuckled, "Maybe I'll tell you later, right now we should begin going righ… no left, let's go!"

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a stomach rumble, "Sira, I'm hungry."

"There's a shop in Oldale Town, we'll pick something up…"

"How far is that?"

"About 15 more minutes."

"Why do we have to walk…" I rolled my eyes, she was quickly getting on my nerves, especially because I was developing a headache. "How about this… you shut up, kapish?"

Looking away, she frowned, "…" I felt a little guilty, she didn't deserve this… I just don't enjoy having a burden placed on me…. especially a young 13 year old.

Seeing the opening at the trees, I smiled, "We're almost there…" I said, as I pushed past the branches. The pokecenter came into view as I walked over to it.

"Lunch here we come!" Grabbing her collar, I sighed when she collapsed to the floor. "What're you doing?"

"We're not going that way just yet, we have to enter the pokemart first, then we can head over there." Folding her arms, she pouted like a petulant child, to which I found some amusement from. "Until then, be patient, and-"C'mon Ash, we shouldn't be wasting time."

Running over to them, Combusken chirped menacingly, if that was even possible. However that kid was oddly familiar. Growling at them, Lily did the odd and backed up behind me as if they were a threat.

"Don't worry a 12 year old can't really do anything, Combusken back away from them, they're not enemies."

The proclaimed ash took out his pokedex,_ "__Combusken __toughens__ up__ its__ legs __and __thighs __by __running__ through __fields __and__ mountains.__ This__ Pokémon's __legs__ possess __both __speed__ and __power,__ enabling__ it__ to __preform__ ten__ kicks __in__ one __second.__"_

His feathers pricked, meaning he was probably going to squawk at any moment…. Covering my ears, I barely heard the loud obnoxious noise come from his mouth. "Wait that's a Combusken? So it's the evolved version of Torchic?"

Walking over to them, I nodded, "He might be short, but yes, Combusken is the evolved version of a small Torchc."

"If that were so." One dude who kept his eyes closed, or squinted, I never am interested much to answer that mystery, muttered, "How come he's different looking?"

I chuckled, "I'm surprised you noticed, some people just ignore a shiny pokemon when they see them, though Combusken doesn't have much difference from his normal kind."

Ash's weird and eerily intelligent looking pikachu gleamed, "Wait a shiny? Those are really rare."

"Shiny's are rare indeed, but they are no stronger than their brothers/sisters." I sighed, "In fact the only difference I've seen is color, although if he weren't so hot headed and easily provoked maybe I could teach him more…" Looking at the small Torchic, I smiled, "be warned little one, all male Combusken's are incredibly violent, best to keep control on them, or they may burn more then just a simple pokemon."

The little Torchic shook its head in refusing to believe that it could have the same problems, "You'd be surprised my friend." I muttered, ignoring the weird looks I was getting. "So…" I spoke, clearing my throat, "May I ask who you three… four are?"

"May." This midget was in a red bandana, and very short.

"Brock." I'll name him dude, it sticks, so dude basically stated.

"Max." Runt spoke, his oddly green hair was what I was to remember him by.

"And I.." he paused getting into some form of which I had little interest in, "Am Ash Ketchum." Ah so that's where I remembered him from, the Orange League's champion on TV.

"I guess congrats is in order, although I guess I would be a year late."

"Huh?"

"I remember seeing you at the Orange League on TV, made quite a position for yourself."

With a slight blush, he scratched the back of his head. "Uh… yeah." His current emotion switched to a confused one, "You never told us your name?"

"Sira…. Taylor, and this is my little sister, Daisy Taylor." She backed away with an untrusting look, "Sorry, she's a bit shy, C'mon Daisy, say hello."

She gave a quick ignorant wave, before turning her attention towards the pokecenter. Sighing, I crossed my arms, before smiling back at the quadruplet group of midgets.

"So…" I started awkwardly, "Which badge do you intend on getting?"

"The first, you?"

"Fifth, and heads up that pikachu will be useless in your upcoming battle, Roxanne is a rock type."

"Thanks for the advice." Midget smiled.

"Oh the fifth badge? You're up against my father then."

"Norman if I'm correct, normal type, he'll be a modest challenge I hope…"

"My dad's actually very hard to fight against." Grinning, I was eager for a challenge.

Feeling a very irritating pull on my jacket, I sighed, "Well good luck with your first badge Ash, I should get food for my petulant little sister before she passes out from exerting to much energy."

He nodded before we parted ways.

"Finally." I heard petulant one mutter. "Can we eat now?"

"Pokemart first, then we stop for a quick meal."

"Quick?"

"I have a schedule you know…"

"For what?"

Without word, I grabbed her arm and pulled her in for supplies, and not long after we were sitting in the pokecenter having a hot meal. "Oh man, it's like mana from heaven."

"Enjoy it, we'll be eating mostly crackers, berries, and other uncooked foods…" Dorumon muttered, eating his strawberries.

"You have strawberries?" Wow, that was one of the few times I heard that Renamon speak.

"Mine." Was all he said with a snarl,

"I'd be careful, he's not exactly a weak creature, anyway stop groaning petulant one, and Dorumon, I don't see you picking up a pan and cooking?"

"You know what happened the last time I cooked in this form…"

Face palming, I incidentally smacked a bit of my applesauce in my face, "How could I forget?" I sighed, spooning as much applesauce from my face into my mouth. Within a few moments, I stood up and grabbed the tray holding petulant's food. "C'mon, lunch time's up, time to get going."

"What?" she started, "I just got through my sandwich!"

"Well you can bear to eat your apple as we walk, after all, it's better to throw that stuff out onto grass then into a bin."

Looking at her apple, then back at me, apple, me, she then chased after me as I left her to debate whether it was worth losing track of me. Looking at the lush open parts of the grasslands we walked through, Combusken looked at me with the same hopeful eyes I remember seeing all of those years ago.

"Go ahead, but be back in an hour, I'll need you by then."

Nodding, he charged off without a second glance. We continued our travels, petulant one being oddly quiet.

"You know I'll think you've dropped dead if you don't speak."

"Why did you allow your pokemon to run off like that?"

"Combusken trains by himself, he'll basically burn anything in his waking path till satisfied, plus I have Dorumon, I'm not overly worried." With a confused face, Renamon tilted her head, "And something that small can protect us, I'd rather commit suicide."

"Go ahead." Dorumon growled, very offended, I know I can feel it.

"Dorumon has achieved lengths higher then you Renamon, unless you've passed the strengths of an ultimate?"

"Champion."

"Then you have nothing to brag about, to make you feel better, I trust Dorumon with my life."

He trotted to my side, stamping his overly large paw prints into the ground. We traveled a little more, to find the sign of Petalburg Town.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Looking at the sky, I sighed, it was too late for me to take on Norman, so instead of walking to the gym, I turned to the pokecenter for a good nights rest.

"Why are we coming in here again?" Petulant one asked me.

"Because, the pokecenter is the only place with dorms for travelers to stay." Handing Nurse Joy about 100 pokedollars, I walked into a dorm. Only downside, once you pass the age of 15 you have to pay for a dorm.

Luckily I always kept 1000 pokedollars on me. Looking into the small fridge, I took out two sandwiches, tuna fish, and cheese and ham, leaving another 100 pokedollar bill in the money case.

"Here, eat this then get some sleep, we're going to get up at 7 tomorrow." Setting out small packages of food, I distantly watched Dorumon eat his in a small bowl, and Renamon hound hers down.

"Any more?"

"I have to ration, I will be buying more food tomorrow since we'll be camping for the next week."

"A week?"

"Yes, it will take some time to get to Fortree after this and a week is to be hopeful, especially since we're walking, not cycling."

"Cycling?"

"Faster way of travel, although it makes little difference since bikes can be easily lost, not only that but they're also useless in high grasslands." Covering my head with the sheets, I held Dorumon close to me as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Two children play in the courtyard of a large mansion. They played an innocent game of tag, "Catch me if you can!" one of them, a little girl in a blue dress said to the other, straying from the courtyard.<em>

_ "I won't lose that easily." Said another young girl in a violet dress, who obviously looked like they were from a well off family, suddenly stopped in her tracks to yell, "Look out!" _

_However it was too late, the cliff under the younger girl collapsed as she fell into the lashing river below. Running over, the older cried out her name as she fell to her knees._

* * *

><p>Jerking back slightly I bumped into something stiff, judging by the smoky wood smell, it was Combusken who had come back from his training later that night.<p>

Sighing, I removed my tight lock around Dorumon's torso to pat Combusken on the head. Looking out, I saw the annoying sun creep from the heavy curtains.

Shaking Dorumon lightly, I muttered, "C'mon Dorumon, it's morning."

Cutting through part of the bed sheet, he moaned, "Five more minutes..?"

"Now sleepy head, it's already 8." He mumbled a little until I decided to lift him up and set him down as I drew the curtains back.

"Daisy, get up its morning."

"Mmm."

"C'mon Daisy, sleep in and you'll get tired, now up!"

Yawning, Renamon scratched her belly ungracefully, "You can try getting her out of bed, but it's impossible, not even I can get her out before an hour."

I grinned evilly, it seemed petulant one was similar to my cousin, well then. Putting on my pants and jacket, I tied my belt around my waist, packed up, and then handed some of the bags to Combusken, whom had already finished his breakfast. "Thank you." I said quickly before tapping petulant one on the shoulder. "Daisy, up now."

"I don't answer to Daisy."

"Good, now that you have, up."

"Crap." She muttered before digging her fingers into the sides of the bed, probably preparing for whatever Renamon tried. Quickly tickling her feet to loosen her grip, I grabbed her ankles and pulled her effortlessly off of the bed. "Get up."

Ignoring me, I took it as another form of rebelliousness and grabbed her once more, "Okay, but let me remind you, you did this to yourself." I sang as I dragged her out of the room and into the main part of the pokecenter.

"Sira!"

"You refused to get up, so now you face public humiliation. Also if you want your pants back." I lifted up her small warn pants, "You'll have to catch me."

Hearing a wolf whistle, she and I saw two boys getting a great view. With a red face, she blew steam from her ears as she shouted my name and charged after me like a Tauros who had his bits tied.

Running out of the place, I was quickly overtaken and allowed her to snatch the pants from me, "Good to see you've had a change of heart Daisy."

Renamon whistled in amazement, "I've never seen anyone get her out of bed so quickly."

"Oh shut up… so what now?"

Standing up, I patted myself down, "Now I go to face the first gym."

"Which is what and where?"

"You'll figure out quickly what it is and its right over there." Walking into the gym, there was a door that led to the next room, gym trainer, another room, trainer, etc, until we came to the gym leader Norman. The room had the very recognizable pokemon battle stadium symbol on the floor.

Smiling, I allowed Combusken to enter the battle field. "So what you're just fighting?"

"You seem to get the jist of things." He said to me, taking out a pokeball, "But your friend?"

"She's new to the battling concept of our culture."

"I see, well, since you have challenged me, know that I will not allow you to win so quickly."

"Good to see a challenge." The first two pokemon fights went quite well, but it was the third I was worried about, Combusken was getting quite confident and this could only end badly if he stopped listening to me. Another Slaking emerged from the pokeball. Ready to tare him apart, Combusken flared his arms.

"Combusken, remember to analyze first!" Partially ignoring me, he tore off, and dug his claws into the side of Slaking's side. Grabbing his foot, Slaking rolled onto him, crushing Combusken under his weight.

Sighing, I muttered, "Combusken…"

Flaring up his body, Combusken burned Slaking until he stopped squishing him like a bug, grabbed him and then flung him effortlessly into a wall. Falling to the ground with some little debris from the cracked walls following, Combusken flared out once more with an incredible energy as he erupted a massive blast of fire around the Slaking. This was not going to be pretty.

"Combusken, calm yourself!" Ignoring my orders yet again, he seemed as in a fit of fury for being crushed. "Combusken, this is a friendly battle, now stop."

Looking to me, I could see the rage in his eyes… what drove him to this I will never know, but it's been happening more and more since I've battled with him. Taking a deep breath, he flared up his feet before finally kicking two nasty blasts into Slaking's side. One of them drew blood before burning the wound to stop the bleeding. Whether this was on purpose or accidental it was still quite damaging to watch him tear through Slaking effortlessly, although it's fortunate and at the same time unfortunate that Combusken's training has improved him a lot.

Acting as if the hit never really hurt him much, Slaking continued to lay there, slaking off as he probably did his entire life. Squawking, Combusken then flared up once again, charging towards him but before any contact was made, petulant one grabbed onto my shirt.

"Uh Sira?"

"I can't talk I'm focusing on the battle."

"What smells of rum, ocean spray and a horrid perfumey cologne?" My eyes widened, they must've tracked me down from the city. Crudderstumples… Hearing screaming from outside, the wall was broken down by a huge combined dark ball blast… most likely from Mightyena.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry to say that our battles going to be stalled for a moment, a crew are here, and they're not here to sell fish."

"Ye' we do actually, just n't wi' fitheh traitors." One of them spoke in slang, my worst kind of dislike for them, that and the rum… I hate rum. Taking out Kirlia, I ordered both Blaziken and Kirlia to take down their Mightyena's.

The battle was bloody, from Kirlia's psychic technique that tore cuts through their skin, to Combusken's hot flames burning their fur to a chrisp. Throwing out their Carvanha and one Sharpedo. Sighing, I shook my head, clearly they forgot the regular rules of battle… regardless, I called back Kirlia and summoned Aron.

Growling pretty loudly for his size, Aron awaited for an attack as she braced herself. Using the water in the air to support themselves, the Carvanha's and Sharpedo attacked first.

A surf was conglomerated, to which Aron negated it by forming a huge crack in the ground, absorbing the combined surf, Combusken then jumped into the air to then strike both Carvanha's from the air, cutting their scales with his own claws, then burning the raw skin underneath severely. Sharpedo then took a chance while Combusken was distracted to bite him around the middle, creating a bloody pool at his feet.

Burning the cuts so that they stopped bleeding, he then focused on Sharpedo, who earned a huge rock in the face for the advantage that he took. Aron might be small, but she really does kick them nine times to Friday. Combusken then took the advantage to grab the rock that Aron extracted from the ground, and then broke a sharp piece from the rock, threw the large part at it, knocking it to the ground, then without a chance to pause, he used the remainder of the rock to drive Sharpedo's fin to the ground, just in case of another attack. And if to add to the over the top-ness, he kicked Sharpedo's gills twice before walking back to me.

"That last little part was unnecessary." However this battle wasn't over just yet, if I know team aqua they fight with pokemon, then themselves. Charging at the two of them, I wrapped my arms around their throats and hauled them to the ground. There we fought rather viciously ourselves. Unfortunately for these sailors, they were both guys, so, kicking them in the nuts worked as well as any weapon that they could find. They instinctively curled up, bracing for what I've come to understand overbearing pain that they will experience for the next 4 hours. Standing up, I looked around for hints of movement other than Norman's and petulant's.

"I'll be back in a moment, I fear that I haven't entirely taken care of this situation. Daisy, you stay here with Norman, and here, for your pokemon." I handed him some revival potions and potions in general. Running out the series of broken doors, I found "him" at the entrance smirking.

"Been a while, Rina, or is it Sira now?"

"What do you want Archie?"

"Ya' knu' what ay want."

"Well then, I hope you can pull it from my dead corpse, and with that, I grabbed his shoulder with one hand and punched his overconfident face with the other hand. Combusken came out not longer to stall against Mightyena, Crobat, and yet another Sharpedo, with the help of Kirlia, Crobat fell rather quickly. All Combusken had to deal with now was the Mighteyna and Sharpedo. Raking his claws along the Sharpedo's side, he burned the skin underneath as he went, as the smell of cooking shark came to my nose. It wasn't the best fishy smell, but it did make me pretty hungry.

I was pushed onto my back, as he leaped at me, I drew my feet upward and kicked his stomach by then raising one of my legs to his side and rolling him onto his back, digging my knee into his stomach as I did so. Placing my hands on his wrists, I was distracted for a moment when I heard something that sounded like an injured cry. Looking up, I saw blood splatter not far from us when Combusken collapsed to his knees.

His flames were small and blood dripped from his beak. "Combusken!"

Looking at me, his eyes flared with a red aura swirl around the iris telling me he had lost it. Getting up, he roared so loudly, I had to force myself to keep my grasp on Archie.

Flames encased all around him, as it exploded with such force, Mightyena was thrown off of its feet and into a tree. When the flames cleared, it wasn't Combusken, but a... Blaziken, and he was much taller than I imagined him.

Turning back to Archie after I heard a weakened howl to let me know he was done with his business, I then head butted Archie, with an extra kick in the nuts, to which he braced himself for the oncoming pain. Then with the help of Aron, Kirlia, and my newly formed Blaziken they hauled them into the forest.

Walking out of the gym, petulant one stared in awe, "You did all of this?"

"Combusken… no Blaziken did this, I just stumped Archie till he was unconscious."

"Wow…"

Hearing footsteps behind us, I turned around.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Norman walked over to us, with his Vigoroth fully healed.

Taking something out of his pocket, Norman smiled, placing it into his hand, "Congrats."

Looking at what he placed in my hand, I found the badge, "Wait, I never beat you…"

Sweat dropping, he smiled, "I think taking down a couple of thugs with your own strength has shown that you fight with pokemon, not just them alone. It shows a perfect bond between you and your Blaziken, and this is what sheer hard work is." What a wired person… regardless, I wouldn't argue with his ideas if he thought it was good enough… saves me from having to redo the battle.

"Thank you then."

Renamon's eyes widened, "The already tasty looking bird looks even more tasty, and smoky smelling…. Smoked chicken…" She's an idiot.

Blaziken however seemed to look a little different, he was confident, but he didn't show overconfidence or and over sense of violence to his actions, it seemed like he was more mature… he also allowed Renamon to bite him before grabbing her arm and started burning it.

"Ow, Owowowowowow!" Yelping, she flinched back from the burning sensation in her arm. "Bad chicken, bad chicken!"

"(it was your fault, you should know better then to bite a pokemon that burns.)"

"Can't say I argue with that…" Dorumon shrugged, "Especially because it appears your brains are where your stomach is."

"Oh yes, the midgety fox can tell a joke."

"I'm not a fox! Just a fluffy dragon." The skeptical look she was giving him allowed a small snort to escape from my mouth. Glaring at her, he walked over to me, it was a refreshing change to see something interesting happen.

Looking at the partially destroyed gym I whispered something to Aron who built new walls for each room within seconds. "Might wanna keep some of these guys on you in case of another disaster, anyway thank you for the badge."

"Anytime." He spoke before heading back through the doors.

Looking to petulant one, I motioned for us to move on... We traveled for some time for the next few days with much complaining on whiner's part. She was going on about how her feet hurt, she was hungry, her knees were going to give way any moment and yet she still continued, thirsty, bathroom, you get the idea, and it was driving me up the wall. Whoever gave me this burden; I will curse you to oblivion and beyond.

Finally after a few days of walking, we took a break beside a river as I gathered some fish to eat. It was evening so I unwrapped two sleeping bags, which one I kept just in case the other got dirty, and placed a tarp over the sleeping bags to which I made an extra effort to keep hers away from mine in case of violent movements she makes in her sleep.

Setting the fish onto the fire, I sighed in content for the short lived silence.

"Why are we out here tonight?"

"The next pokecenter is 2 hours away, it's already nighttime and it's generally dangerous to continue walking with little light. It's saddening that it's already August."

"Why?"

"Well even though I enjoy the winters here, it's not fun to have the days shorten. And since I don't have a pokemon that can fly I have to deal with walking by foot."

Grabbing his fish, Dorumon yawned, "Well I could always fly you and her."

"Your evolutions aren't supposed to be used here unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Bed and shelter would be nice."

"No."

Renamon almost dropped her fish, "Wait he can digivolve as well?"

"He's a digimon, so yes he can." I said, stating the obvious with sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh so let me guess, he turns into a champion at most!"

"Mega actually." I muttered, throwing a piece of bone into the ocean.

She then dropped her fish, whelp there goes a nice caught barboach. "No, that's a lie, there's no way something so scrawny can evolve to something as high as a mega. Unless… that is you can prove it."

"I don't need to prove anything to you, anyway, if Sira says we travel by foot, then we travel by foot and no exceptions."

Traveling on Dorugamon's back would be a beautiful thing… but it's unwise to use the back of my own digimon to my laziness. "By the way, two things have been disturbing me since we left Petalburg?"

"What is it daisy?"

"My names not "Daisy" it's Lily."

"I know, I just enjoy calling you that."

Hearing a sigh, I threw the remainder of the fish onto the sand. "Why did we go to a 'gym' thingy just to get that piece of metal?"

Pulling out the normal badge, I showed it to her, "These badges are what allow me to access something greater, in fact, you will find that many people come around these area's just to battle the gym leaders."

"For what?"

"The title of Champion, you get paid well for it."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much, that and eternal respect for everyone in this area, although for me, I'm doing it for the money and challenge."

"My other question was, why did that one thug call you a traitor?"

"I was a member of team aqua, we'll leave it at that." I muttered, walking over to my sleeping bag.

"You never tell me anything."

"I just did." I said, placing Dorumon between my arms, almost like a kid and their toy, in which he kind of was in a way, that and the will not to lose him.

Hearing a frustrated cry, I buried my head under the top cover of the sleeping bag and fell asleep. However my blissful sleep was cut short when I felt something shift me around.

"Sira…" I tried to ignore her, only to be shook once more. "Sira, I'm hungry."

"Good to know, now go to sleep."

"But I'm hungry, can I have some food?"

"No, daisy, now go to sleep."

Hearing the sound of sulky footsteps trudge back to their bed, I sighed and dozed off for another time, before being awoken again, "Daisy."

"I need the bathroom…"

"So why are you telling me?"

"Where do I go?"

"In the bushes, now go and go back to sleep."

Again she left me alone, only to bother me once again, "Sira."

I shot up, "What? What do you want? I just want to-"Oh… sorry then…" I could make out tears in her eyes… even I wasn't heartless enough to shout her to go away, "What happened …"

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep closer to you?"

Curling back into my sleeping bag, I muttered, "As long as you shut up about walking and everything else, then yes, you can."

I don't know whether it was unsureness of me actually telling the truth, or actually just being a little kinder to her, but I felt her presence unwaver for a moment before shuffling went on.

With one last exasperated sigh, I was hoping there would be no more disturbances throughout the night.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning… I felt like hell. Petulant one annoyed me however, it was her fault I didn't have enough energy… sighing, I crawled out of my bed, looked around to see if anyone was awake, then touched the water as I pulled 4 fish from the water.

Placing each one on pikes I started up the fire again. It was actually funny, there were normal fish in the waters other than Magikarps, although because those things can get unusually large, they're too blubbery to eat, so I tend to stick to Barboaches if I can catch them, and trout. Placing them to the fire to cook, Renamon was the first up.

"Fish in the morning?"

"Meat is good to eat throughout the day, and I've got fish jerky for occasional salty snacks."

"You sure like your fish don't you?"

"Yes, now eat." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Sira, are you alright?" Looking down at Dorumon, I sighed and shook my head, "No, because of Daisy's constant pestering last night, I didn't get enough sleep."

"Should I fly? You could collapse on us, and how would that make things any better?" Maybe he was right, Dorumon wasn't exactly a stupid digimon, that much I knew… "So be it, we'll fly to Mauville, then travel from there."

"You said something about flying?"

"Yes, because of you, I'm too tired to walk, so we'll be flying to Mauville."

Light gleamed in her eyes, "Although I'm half tempted to allow you to walk the entire way." Sitting down quietly, she nibbled on her slightly burnt fish.

After I finished clearing up camp, I took out my digivice and clicked in a code, before Dorumon changed into a larger dragon with wings, and grew a fluffy mane around his neck, regardless, I was too busy working on tying to put our stuff onto his back to really pay attention to the details of wanted notice.

"No way, you evolved him so quickly and easily?"

"And with years of pain and slaving over battles to obtain that…" To which I said with sarcasm, "My digivice is unlike your… well.. you know." After packing up everything and getting it onto his back, I sighed, "Blaziken?"

Looking off into the distance, he spoke, "(I should be able to get there just as quickly, especially because I won't be attracted to every challenge that comes my way.)

" "Well good then, I'll see you later then." With a nod, he charged off, only to leave smoke behind.

"You know, I like him more like that?"

"No kidding…" I muttered, he really had changed from just those few days ago, now if I was so fortunate with my other pokemon, two of them were still in their first stage, one in second, and two reached their final. Laying down, petulant one nodded to me, Renamon looked a little nervous, but nodded as well, and all three of us mounted onto his back.

Flapping his wings, he began to charge as he allowed the wind current push up from under his wings as he began to fly. Petulant one grabbed onto me, mostly out of fear, and looked down. "I've never flown before!"

"Really, it's quite fun when you don't think about falling to your doom, plus don't worry, Dorugamon doesn't fly sideways or upside down unless he absolutely has to."

"Don't make me even think of that!" it took us about 10 minutes of flying to get to Mauville, however we were momentarily distracted from our course when a giant Meowth head air balloon flew ahead of us. Patting Dorumon on the head, I told him to get us to lower ground.

"Hold on tight!" He yelled before pulling his wings in and diving down towards the ground.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're going to freaking die!" Petulant one and Renamon yelled as we grew closer to the ground. Widening his wings once more stopped changed our direction from a vertical pose to a horizontal. Landing onto the ground, he dropped to the floor as I slid of.

"Don't allow me to ride the barf express again." Renamon muttered, clenching her stomach.

"Eh, he's not the smoothest flier, but he is the quickest from anything I've got… especially because that's the comparison to surfing."

"Surfing would be better next time.. Thanks."

"We'll stop here for a nice meal, and then get moving on, and actually we'll have to do some surfing from what my map shows." Looking up, something startled me about that balloon, it was odd for anyone to travel by air balloon… unless there was some form of celebration… or maybe they're just idiots… I'll go for the latter of the two.

"(Hello again.)"

Turning my head, I saw the very familiar rodent that was always with the scrawny midget. "Hey it's you again!" Fancy that, they were pretty damn quick to get here… ah yes… lightning…

"Hello again." I smiled. Ash looked behind me in shock. Looking behind myself, I saw Blaziken tired out as hell. "You chose not to fly." He retorted with a simple answer of 'chickens don't fly'.

"Wasn't he smaller when we last met?"

"Yes, this is Blaziken, or Combusken as you knew."

"That's a Blaziken?"

I chuckled, "Yes, a fire chicken in the living flesh." Ash was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a couple… I think. One of then was wearing red lipstick, blonde curly hair tied back, and a bright red dress, the other was I man.. I think, wearing leggings, and high… no that's not a man… or else I will cry. "Ah, you're pokemon appear very tired…" Blonde said, stroking Blaziken's fur, with bright look in her green eyes.

Flaring up his arms, blonde jumped back, blowing onto her gloves. "Might wanna be careful, the more tired he becomes, the more vicious he is." I rose an eyebrow in suspicion, what kind of respectable person would touch a fire chicken… although the more I saw them act, the less convinced I became that these people were self respecting, especially the transvestite whom did a very poor job of dressing as a man. Blaziken, however, remained still until ordered to do something, probably because he knew he wasn't allowed to kill people; no matter how stupid they are.

However something about this person pestered in the back of my mind, as if I knew them from somewhere… incapable of holding his position for much longer, Blaziken's patience was running out, to which was obvious because he was flaring up more then I had seen him do so far. Walking over to him, I touched his arm ever so slightly, to which he responded by softening his flaring wrists. "Before you 'accidentally' go to far, I would like to warn you that even pokemon have limits to their patience, so, don't touch them..."

Backing away, a little stray blue hair emerged from underneath the blonde. I also knew that color of blue… could it be… walking over to the girl, I grabbed her hair, much to her? Dismay, then lifted it up. "Sira, what are you…."

Silence waved over the area, and my twitching problem only got worse. This face, I know it from somewhere… but before I could ask, his eyes welled up in tears as he ran dramatically…. Very dramatically towards the transvestite, or supposedly. "Jessie!" I could hear the male-ish tone in his voice, started, "She pulled off my disguise before we could reveal our evil plans."

No wait it couldn't be… "Oh hush James, do you want to allow the twerps to know?" James… they did a little more discussion before finally turning to us, then pulling off their disguises. Jessie, was a woman, and James was a pansy, I have the situation down then. Petulant one took a step back in astonishment, Dorumon was quite afraid of the situation, to him, people pulling off clothing was still odd to him, even if it was over more clothing.

"Team Rocket!" The others whom I had neglected to randomly spouted that out there. Again another name that was familiar to me, regardless, my attention was snapped back into reality when the (what I'm now going to call them) annoying trio got into some formation, and then started spouting random words…

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To uni-"C'mon daisy, let's get out of here." Picking Dorumon up and placing his feet onto my shoulders, I then grabbed her shoulder with a gloved hand and felt her shake slightly." "Yes I know it's frightening, but we need to go." Her shaking grew more frequent as small little giggles came out of her mouth. Is she laughing?

That answer to my inward question was a burst of laughter; and a clutch of her stomach, "Oh man, two transvestites in a row?"

Both of them frowned, James stuttering, "What? What's wrong with our disguises?"

"You were dressed up as a girl!" She howled, "Priceless."

"Daisy…"

"Who are you two anyway." Jessie, I think it was, spat. I replied with a simple, "Well they call me Sira, this little one is Daisy."

"Lily."

]"Daisy, exactly, anyway before you sort of interrupted, I wanted to get past…"

"We want that Blaziken of yours."

I blinked once, then again, "Are you kidding? I highly doubt that only three of you," I looked at the small Meowth skeptically whom had kept its mouth shut for a while, until now that is.

"Hey look sista'." My eyes widened, it spoke, a pokemon spoke, "We take everythin' we want and give nothin' back, so don' go telling us what to do ya great bi-"Quite a mouth there, cat, might wanna be careful, Doru might do more to you then you may want."

I took out my digivice, holding it up as if a threat. "Oh and what are you gonna do to stop us?" Smirking, I clicked a small code in, and in a flash, Dorumon evolved from his normal state to Dorugamon.

"What, he evolved? And so quickly."

"Amazing, yes, now Dorumon, if you please." Opening his mouth, he shot several metals at the Meowth who screamed as they exploded on impact. "You hypocrite! you said we couldn-"Shut your peephole daisy, the sooner we get out of this mess, the sooner we can eat, kapish?"

Renamon made a small statement about food, but I ignored it, "Anyway, teams are always armed with more than one pokemon." My point was proven when they took out pokeballs. A Cacnea and a Saviper emerged… perfect, metal and fire overtook poison and grass. "You're at a bit of a disadvantage you know." I grinned, giving em' a heads up that I was about to kick their butts to hell. Ash threw in Pikachu, much to my dismay, however, I was never one to turn away help.

Shooting a huge metal at Saviper, it slammed into red, and well, the Cacnea was little problem… in fact… it was attacking him… odd. Regardless, I nodded at Ash, and with Dorumon's and Pikachu's help, we sent them flying.

Faltering slightly, I grabbed slightly onto Dorumon's pelt, before regaining my composure. Sighing, I grabbed onto Petulant one, "C'mon, let's get something to eat." I nodded at Ash, "And you, continue your battles and get as good as me so that we can fight sometime!" and so we headed off to the pokemon center.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
